


Helpless

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, also reference to shows ive done where the board crashed, and michael refuses to let them into the booth, and we had to restart a full day of tech, anyway theyre singing helpless from hamilton, michael likes doing the tech for shows and hes damn good at it and you cant tell me otherwise, stage dorks, the stage dorks sing duets in the school theatre, theres a reference to an old au of mine, this is a rewrite of an older fic, where jeremy and christine cant be trusted with the lighting board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Christine likes to hang out in the theatre sometimes.Christine likes to imagine she's having her Broadway debut.Christine likes to sing.Jeremy gets worried when Christine doesn't show.Jeremy likes to hear his girlfriend sing.Jeremy likes to join in even more.Jeremy finds Christine alone in the school auditorium singing. Eventually, their friends show up in the audience.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Helpless

The school theatre was usually pretty empty. Unless Mr Reyes and his classes of students looking for an easy A were occupying the space, very few people stepped foot in the auditorium.

Except for one student.

It was no secret that Christine Canigula loved theatre. Her name was always at the top of every sign-up sheet, she passed the classes with flying colours, was always on Mr Reyes’ good side (even if he didn’t always listen to her suggestions, but he had to admit she was a very talented actor), the school play was always her favourite time of year, she loved stepping into a character’s head, she loved exploring the many stories that crossed the stage, the rush of stepping onstage for the first time on opening night and stepping offstage after the bows on the final night, bonding with her castmates.

You could say that Christine has a lot of feelings about theatre.

Christine was also one of those very few people that stepped foot in the auditorium when it wasn’t in use.

It was her favourite place to be. It was nice to sometimes stand in the centre of the stage, looking out on the dark, empty seats of the theatre and just pretend the world didn’t exist for a while. Don’t get her wrong, she now had some pretty great friends and an amazing boyfriend. It was strange, suddenly becoming friends with Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst, and Jenna Rolan, especially since they were trying to drive a wedge between her and Jake Dillinger. It was strange considering her now ex one of her good friends. It was strange being friends with this new side of Rich Goranski, seeing the more social side of Michael Mell, and actually getting to know the real Jeremy Heere.

Of course, the previous year was a mess. But, somehow, they had gotten past it. Maybe it was because they all shared a weird bond because of the pills that were slipped into the beaker. After a few months of hanging out and walking on eggshells, they began to get comfortable with each other.

(Also, Christine had forced them into the auditorium for a group therapy session. No one was allowed to leave until they’d all spoken. That, perhaps, was one of the things that helped them the most. Sure, not everything was easily forgivable, and not everything was forgiven and forgotten, but it was a start).

Anyway, Christine liked the escape. To disappear into her head for a moment. Like now. It was lunch. Instead of heading to the cafeteria like normal, Christine went straight to the auditorium. After turning on the stage lights, she made her way to the stage. Dropping her bag on the floor, she walked up the stairs and onto the stage. She stood in the centre, feeling the warm lights on her skin, looking out in the audience. She closed her eyes, imagining all the seats were filled.

A full house on her first night on a Broadway stage. The audience eagerly waiting for her debut, to see the amazing story that she had spent hours rehearsing for, making sure everything was perfect.

She smiled and started to sing.

_“I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night.”_

…

The last place Jeremy looked for his girlfriend really should’ve been the first. Christine never showed up for lunch and she didn’t respond to any of his texts. Despite the reassurances from the rest of the group that Christine was probably fine, he decided to go looking for her anyway. So, around the school Jeremy went. Checking courtyards and popular hideouts, not so popular hideouts and empty classrooms. It wasn’t until he was nearing the auditorium that he realised it should have been the first place he should have looked.

After hearing the voice of his girlfriend, he poked his head inside and smiled. Up on the stage, he saw Christine dancing around the stage. Choreography he’d seen countless times from all the times Christine and Michael made him watch Hamilton.

(As much as Michael tried to deny it to anyone, deep down he was just as nerdy as Jeremy and Christine were about theatre. The only difference is that Michael would never willingly step foot on a stage. He was much more comfortable wearing his stage blacks and working backstage. Or up in the tech box. He refused to let anyone other than Dustin into the tech box. There is a reason why they once had to replot a days work of tech plotting).

Jeremy quietly made his way into the auditorium, walking up to the stage. Christine was yet to notice him.

_“I’m down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em. Eliza-”_ Christine was cut off when she heard another voice, interrupting her fantasy for a moment. She turned around to see a grin on Jeremy’s face as he sang.

_“I don’t have a dollar to my name. An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame,”_ Jeremy sang as he climbed up the stairs onto the stage.

_“All I have’s my honour, a tolerance for pain. A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain-”_ He smiled as Christine giggled, going along with the choreography they were both very familiar with by now.

_“Insane! Your family brings out a different side of me. Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me.”_

Jenna was the one who decided to go find Jeremy and Christine first. While she wasn’t so much the school’s source of gossip anymore, she did like to snap candid photos of the group. Capturing memories. They were never shared with anyone outside the group. She’d stepped inside the auditorium, smiling at the sight. She snapped a quick photo before sending it to the others.

‘come quick, the lovebirds are dancing together’

_“No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out.”_

As soon as she got the message, Brooke was out of her seat. Grabbing Chloe’s arm, she dragged the girl out of the cafeteria without a word as she hurried to the auditorium. The two snuck in, taking a seat next to Jenna as they watched Jeremy and Christine dance on the stage.

_“I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buck wild.”_

Jake checked his phone after the girls left. It now made sense as to why Brooke was so quick to drag Chloe off. Jake and Rich headed to the auditorium, Michael promising to meet them there. They sat in the seats behind Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke.

_“As long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God you’ll never feel so…”_

_“Helpless!”_ Christine sang in response to Jeremy. The lights suddenly switched. The stage disappeared into darkness while Christine and Jeremy were left illuminated by a spotlight. The two were startled for a moment, looking up to the tech box to see Michael’s grin as he gave them a wave.

“Don’t stop on my account!” Michael grinned.

Jeremy laughed and Christine grinned.

_“I do, I do, I do, I do!”_

_“Eliza-”_

Brooke grinned, whispering in Chloe’s ear. Chloe smiled and agreed, standing up with Brooke as they joined in: _“Helpless!”_

Christine looked towards the audience, seeing Chloe and Brooke making their way to the stage. She smiled. _“I do, I do, I do, I do!”_

Jeremy laughed. _“I’ve never felt so-”_

_“Helpless!”_

_“Hey, yeah, yeah!”_

_“Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em.”_

_“I’m down for the count, I’m-”_

_“Helpless!”_

_“My life is gon’ be fine ‘cause Eliza’s in it.”_

_“Helpless!”_

_“I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m-”_

_“Helpless!”_

_“Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em.”_

_“Downin’ in ‘em.”_

_“In New York, you can be a new man. In New York, you can be a new man. In New York, you can be a new man…”_

“ _Helpless…_ ” Christine smiling, leaning up to press her lips to Jeremy’s. Jeremy smiled, happy to return the kiss.

The lights came back up and Jake, Rich, and Jenna stood up and cheered. Jenna stopped her recording. Jeremy and Christine flushed as they pulled away.

“Jenna told us you were singing together, we had to come watch,” Brooke said.

“B thought it would be nice if we added some harmonies,” Chloe added. The two of them were not fantastic actors, but they could sing. “But you two are adorable together.”

Jeremy slung an arm around Christine’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to her head. “We’ve still got plenty of time. How about another performance?”

Christine grinned. “Seventeen from Heathers?”

Jeremy nodded. “Let’s do it!”

Chloe and Brook took a seat in the front row, Jake, Rich, and Jenna moving to join them.

“Hold on! Let me add some mood lighting-” Michael called out. After a few short moments, the stage was lit blue. “Take it away!”

Christine smiled. “ _Fine! We’re damaged. Really damaged._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851295


End file.
